She's just gone
by WalkingLoser
Summary: Beth Greene, the only woman who could ever break him. She has finally done it when she is attacked and turned into a Walker. Daryl feels as if he's losing his mind. Bethyl. Way darker than the original.


**A/N:** I don't know why I decided to rewrite this but let me warn you, this oh my friends is dark. This is so dark compared the original version [which I have now deleted.] I just wanted to post something I suppose. I don't expect kindness for this as it is very dark at the end. I blame the recent turning of events I've dealt with. That doesn't matter, if you don't like it well. Sorry but I didn't rewrite this to please you. I rewrote it because I can and because I wanted to. I doubt you'll cry, you could, and then again hell you might not.

 **Rating:** I'm going to put this as M due to the scene at the end. Forgive me, but don't hate me for it.

* * *

The sound of the shuffling outside woke me from a deep but restless sleep. I sat up and moved the curtains back a bit and frowned. There she was just standing there while the others shuffled about. I knew they could smell me despite all the blood of other walkers I had smeared over the siding, over the doors, over whatever I could possibly reach. I watched her and felt so much shame wash over myself. It was my fault this had happened to her, all mine. If I had paid more attention to her, if I had pulled her in with me she would still be breathing and singing those beautiful melodic tunes to me right now just to calm my nerves. She was the only one who could ever really keep them at bay, and her beautiful voice a tool of its own. I looked at her hair and frowned even more, once beautiful, bouncy golden blonde locks now matted with blood and clumps of leaves sticking out here and there.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling thinking about our last moments together. I felt tears prick in the corners of my eyes and tried to fight them off. I promised her I would take care of her, I swore it and look what happened. I should never make promises I know I can't truly keep, but I all I really wanted was for her to live without fear. For her to know what it felt like to sleep peacefully through the night with no worries, for her to know what it felt like to once again roam the countryside without a fear of dying. I closed my eyes as I felt the grueling scene rush back to me.

 _"D-Daryl!" That was all it took for me to come running from inside the small abandoned shack. My jaw tensed and my heart broke at what I saw. There was a child walker ripping at Beth's leg. I ran over and pulled it off quickly dispatching of it. I looked up at Beth and felt tears rush to my eyes. She looked afraid and at the same time she looked almost at peace._

 _"Daryl. I'm going to die." She breathed out shakily as she sat down. "Please...don't try to save me. This is all I ever wanted since the world crumpled. I wasn't made for this world." She smiles sadly despite the pain._

 _"Beth please no! I can save you! I'll cut it off! You can still live!" I felt like sobbing, this girl has seen me cry before so what would it matter. Why did it hurt so much? Why did it pain me to think of not having her by my side. I wiped my eyes and looked away in shame. "I-I failed you. I've failed you, I promised Hershel...I'm pathetic." I knelt down and pulled her close to my body wishing for this all to be some kind of sick nightmare._

 _"Daryl..you are my savior...you are my saint. Please don't be sad. I was never made to live in a world like this." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I love you Daryl Dixon. Now please...put me out of my misery."_

 _I felt like sobbing as I held her close, worst of all I felt like going on a rampage. I know why she couldn't kill that walker, Beth saw the good in almost everything. No matter what form that thing was in, it was still only a child to Beth. Her heart wouldn't allow her to do it, no matter how hard she tried to tell her muscles to move. I placed soft kisses to her forehead and sobbed as slowly she bled out in my arms. Those beautiful sky blue eyes would never be the same, that beautiful voice that had lulled me to sleep so many nights will never be heard again. I just sat and held her, I tried to kill what she would become, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill her, no not Beth. I came to the realization to late but I loved her. I loved her more than I loved hunting and my bike. I stood up shakily and stared at the sky, if there was a God he was the cruelest man to ever exist._

 _It didn't take much longer to her to turn, at the sight of me she hungrily crawled forward. I raised my gun but I knew I couldn't do it. I knew I could never kill her. I would live until I'm either bitten or killed with her death on my shoulders. It is all my fault. I turned away and ran, even though I was outside I felt like at any moment something could cave in and I would be swallowed up by the darkness._

I never knew I could even fall in love, I never knew what it would feel like to actually love someone. I got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I could be with Beth again. She would hate me so much for doing this, but I can't bear it anymore. I can't hold in the pain anymore, I need to be with her. I have to be with her no matter the cost. I pulled on the remainder of my clothing and looked around the room, spotting paper I picked up a pencil and began to write.

 _To whomever finds this,_

 _Do not make the same mistakes as I have. Always keep the ones you love by your side, never them go. This world is dark and sometimes even the strongest aren't made for it. I met a girl who could see evil in nothing, before I knew I loved her and she was gone. She was just gone from my arms. Ripped out of them by Death his self. I can't bear this pain anymore, I have to be with her. I'm going to go and let her kill me. I don't care that it will hurt, it hurts not having her with me right now as I once did._

 _Rick, if you're the one who happens to find this, find it in yourself to forgive me. I am in love with Beth Greene and I can't be without her. I can't move on, everywhere I go I make sure she will follow so she is always near me. I failed Hershel, and I failed Maggie. I've failed everyone who ever relied on me. Forgive me._

 _Goodbye, Daryl Dixon._

I put the pencil down and turned away from it. We were going to be together again soon, just me and Beth. I walked downstairs and moved everything away from the back door. I walked out and felt the cold autumn air one last time before I went around the front and watched as she noticed me. They all did, I wasn't for them. I glared and killed most of them wincing whenever one nipped at my flesh. I stood and waited for her.

"Oh Beth..." She's still as beautiful to me as she was the day we met. Even with her skin rotting and stinks of decay. As she gets closer I pull her to me and sob as she bites and rips away at me, but it no longer matters anymore. We'll be together until the end of time now. She and I, and that's all I ever wanted. I smiled as the world around me faded to darkness as the love of my life ripped me to pieces.


End file.
